


It's not a Secret if Two People Know it

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, Mobsters in love, Poetic, Romance, i wrote this in less than an hour so hopefully its not too horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Its a love story in as few words as any





	It's not a Secret if Two People Know it

They don’t wear rings, there isn’t a certificate hidden in a drawer, or a picture of the two in front of an alter, but they are still married. 

-

They don’t show love like a normal couple, they can’t afford to, so they find other ways, whether it be a hand firmly on the small of the other’s back letting them know he’s still there, or a pat on the shoulder after asking a favor that usually ends with someone in a body bag, to them it’s as intimate as a kiss.

-

To some a day off means a nice day out, taking a stroll in Central Park, or going out to eat but to two mobsters, days off are rarer than blue moons and are days meant to stay in, basking in morning sunlight curled next to each other as one reads old paperbacks from their shared youth. Meals are cooked together in a cramped kitchen arms around the middle of whoever is stirring the pasta sauce or washing the dishes. These days are more valuable than gold and are treated like it, these are the days they look back on and are remembered with fondness. 

-

They know each other’s secrets, secrets that no one can or will know, about the scarred face man that still has nightmares from his youth that are banished from the night with gentle kisses and kind words, or the secret truths behind the man who built his organization with his own two hands, but who still misses his mother dearly and has moments of doubt where he wonders if this is what she would want for him. These are weaknesses they can only show each other, behind closed and double bolted doors.

-

They show trust in different ways too, Anthony has confidence in his boss’s plan even when his life hangs in the balance he knows Elias is in control and has a way to get him out. Carl has faith, every time a gunshot goes off; he knows Anthony has his back, that everything will be okay and that he’s safe even when danger is looking him in the eye. Their lives are in each other’s capable hands and neither would have it any other way.

-

To them this is a marriage, a strong healthy one where divorce isn’t an option or even a thought, as they outsmart nosy cops, destroy age old ways of life, as they treat each other’s wounds murmuring apologizes about not being able to prevent the hurt they’ve been caused. This love doesn’t need jewelry, or paper, or even evidence to prove it exists because the only ones who need to know about it show it every chance they get.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more fanfic on these two cause they certainly deserve it. If you like it I may post more little ficlets. Comments are love


End file.
